


A premonitory phrase?

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: A store, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Inspired in Joey's tweet (some days ago), M/M, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: In reality,it is based in a post from Joe's Twitter (surely many saw the posting of him and also in which he dedicated some words to Sal)... And also I supposed what happened in the store with Joe and Sal...Warning: The story will be some short.





	A premonitory phrase?

**Author's Note:**

> It is only the beginning!  
> Later,I will add even more...

Within hours before of the premiere of Impractical Jokers,Joe and Sal went to a place (in which may It have been a store) and spent some there together.

-Sal,would not you mind a selfie with me?-  
-No,sure!-  
Before of the photo... In a time in the shop,Joe saw to one side and found out a machine and out of this there was a object rectangular and It said a phrase (although It might seem for some reason to the famous Cookie of luck). Joe grabbed the object and went to Sal to show it.  
-Look this Sal! I found and found these object in a machine and It said: ''We will be best friends that know too much''!- After that Joe have read the phrase,Sal got stunned. -I think that the phrase in something was right about our relationship! Do not you think?- -Yes,Sally!- Joe grinned at Sal. Gatto went to look to the owner of the place to ask him a favor.

-Can you take a picture with my best friend and me with my mobile?-  
-Yes!- The owner didn't refuse,and Joey appproached the site where Sal was,so the blue-eyed man along with his Cuban partner would appear in the photo.  
The man was about to take the picture to the two friends,until that Joe made a gesture to the sir to wait a minute.  
-I've thought we would imitate the reaction to the two girls in which they were talking and looking almost each other in the image that I grabbed! No problem,buddy?-  
-I don't think so!- Sal said,answering Joe's question.  
-Go ahead!- Joe ordened to the man of the store to take the photo. Finally,he did it and the photo was the selfie was taken. And in these photo there were Joe and Sal together and imitating to the girls that appeared along to the phrase... After they were together for a moment inside a store,Joey returned to his house and published the place where the photo was and obviously that photo of him and Sal. And he also wrote and dedicated some tender words to his pretty best friend,posting and sharing his photo on his Twitter (from Instagram) ! Apparently 1 day after of the publication from Joe,Sal would have seen it and responded him since his Twitter,and specially letting him know that he loves him too.


End file.
